poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Armor Suit Blows up/Fixing the Aircraft
Here is the scene where Volcanion goes to the hot spring which causes Ash's armor suit to explode and then Clemont helps out Chymia fixing her aircraft that night goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Now we go to our heroes are inside the cave and they something was the hot spring) Clemont: It's a hot spring! Sharx: So warm! Philmac: Yeah, you're right. Bonnie: Like a giant bath. Volcanion: A bath will fix me right up. (Volcanion enters the bath, then a force pulls Ash into the bath and pops out of the water) Clemont: Quick! Ash, you've got to get out of there, right away! (Suddenly his suit fills up with water) Guilmon: What's happening to him? Clemont: You're suit is absorbing the water! (But it was too late, his suit fills up with water and explodes leaving Ash fell out of the hot spring bath) Clemont: And then some! Davis Motomiya: Are you alright, Ash? (Ash pops out of the water) Volcanion: Hmph! You humans are an annoying bunch! Skips: Next time, don't make an invention failed again! Clemont: Okay, I promise I will. Agumon: Oops, you're suit exploded! But look on the bright side, Ash. Ash Ketchum: What bright side, Agumon? Agumon: You can have a nice relaxing hot bath with Volcanion. (Later that night, Clemont, Izzy, Tentomon, The Electroids and the Weldos are fixing the Aircraft) Izzy Izumi: Now let me see... there. Teslo: Our electricity will fix the aircraft in no time. Clemont: Ranch, please. (Bunnelby hands a ranch to Chespin, then to Clemont) Thanks a lot. (Kimia climbs down her aircraft) Kimia: Working on gudgets along with Pokémon. I'm sure it must've been like this for Nikola too. Kramm: Correct. Clemont: Nikola thought the world needed both humans and Pokémon to be in harmony. Which I believes what inspired him to create Magearna. Magearna's the living embodiment of the philosophy of arcane science. Zaptor: '''You always know that Clemont. '''Clemont: Yeah, at least that's the way I prefer to interpret that, It's such a beautiful idea! (As Suzie, Bonnie and Amaura plays chase with Magearna, while Matt plays his harmonica) Suicune: What a sweet music Matt is playing. Raikou: It looks very calm. Entei: Yes. Let's get some sleep. (Now we go to the heroes and Volcanion are watching the view of Nebel Plateau) Ash Ketchum: So, you're always here watching out for everyone. Volcanion: Hmm, that's because I never might know when I might explode. Ash Ketchum: You've got that right! Tai Kamiya: Yeah. Agumon: Remember how Ash got stuck on your arm and you exploded him? That was so funny! (All the heroes giggles and laughs) Volcanion: Why don't all of you get some sleep. Takato Matsuki: Good point. Guilmon: Yeah, I am getting tired too. Ash Ketchum: You're keeping watch, I am too. Pikachu: Pika, pikachu. Volcanion: Do as you like. Ash Ketchum: I will. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Emerl: No, Ash. You should go to sleep as well. Ash Ketchum: I guess you're right. Good night, guys. Tai Kamiya: Good night, Ash. Good night, Agumon. Good night, Kari. Kari Kamiya: Good night, Tai. Good night, Gatomon. Gatomon: Good night, Kari. Agumon: Good night. Flain: '''Night. '''Camillot: Knight! '''Shuff: '''Night. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Night. (The screen fades to black) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes